


You don't have any garden!

by Tsuh



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magic Jewel, hidden object, prompt, unexpected consequences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuh/pseuds/Tsuh
Summary: Prompt: Sweetheart, what did you bury in the garden ?- -Alec finds a misterious jewel and hide it at Magnus' appartment. It has unexpected consequences.





	You don't have any garden!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> It's the first time I'll post in this fandom (even though I wrote a little Saphael prompt last month, but I need to edit it)
> 
> It's just a quick prompt written during the day 56 of my 365prompts challenge , I hope you'll like it :)

He had to do this quickly. Alec stepped in the corridor with caution. He relaxed as soon as he had the confirmation no one was there. He opened the door on his right and closed it immediately after him. He looked around. The room was like all the rooms in the Institute but it emitted something odd. Alec breathed deeply before going further in the room. It was too late to go back.

He tried moving as little object as he could. He looked around, searching for the shape of the object depicted on his book. There were clothes neatly folded near the bed, books on the night stand and some papers on them. He didn’t recognize any titles. He moved on, he was not here for that. He had to go out of this room before _they_ came back. He couldn’t risk to be found here.

Alec started to think he would never find it when something sparkling caught his eyes. He tiptoed to the cupboard and opened it wide. He grabbed the jewel before it touched the floor. He made a little victorious noise before he found back his composure. It was common, he would have think it to be more… fantastic. He had no time to observe it more, he had heard someone’s step. He ran out.

“Alec?”

He turned back as he heard Izzy. His sister was looking at him suspiciously. Alec hid the jewel behind his back before he welcomed her back.

“What are you doing here? You said you wanted to go to Magnus”

“Yes, I just had to see something here as I was leaving.”

“We’ve be gone for hours. What have you be doing all this time?”

“Everything’s good. I’m leaving” He left her no time to ask further question. Alec knew he could not lie to her.

* * *

Some weeks had passed and Izzy never asked him what he was doing this afternoon. Alec never talked about it either. Eventually, he even forgot about the strange jewel he had hidden without mentioning it to anyone.

He was relaxing on Magnus’ couch, patting Chairman’s head when Magnus burst into the room. If someone asked him, he would not use this term. There was something inelegant with this term and it was not a word Alec associated with Magnus.

Magnus seemed... frightened. Alec stood up confused and asked him what was the matter.

“Sweetheart, what did you bury in the garden?” His tone was urgent, he needed a quick answer. Alec didn’t know what to say. He told Magnus the only thing he could think about at that moment.

“The garden? You don’t have any garden here Magnus.”

“It’s not funny Alexander, just tell me what you did.”

“I don’t know Magnus, I didn’t even know we had a garden. How could I do something somewhere I didn’t know about?”

Magnus grabbed his hand and led him to the balcony. He stopped when they reached the further end of it.

 _Oh..._ now he remembered. It’s where he had hidden the jewel but there was just a patch of dirt in here, nothing to be called a garden, Alec thought confused. He said nothing. Magnus was pointing at the “ _dirt”._

“What did you do to my garden Alec?”

Instead of a patch of dirt, there were flowers everywhere. Alec couldn’t recognize any them but they were splendid. It was a mix of blue, gold and red with some touch of purple and the dark green of the leaves. The sun gave them a shiny aspect.

“It’s beautiful”, Alec whispered in awe.

  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> I'm considering writing another short chapter but not sure yet. And, If you notice any mistake don't hesitate and tell me (english is still not my first language)
> 
> Tsuh


End file.
